Nowadays
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: “It ain’t looks or form that matter… it’s the soul that’s important! Right, Maka?” SoulMaka family fic. fluff.


**A/N: just taking a quick one shot break from **_**Jealous Guy.**_

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul and Maka. They belong to each other! XD**

Soul remembered when he was young and in his teens, he had a smile that could clear a room. People were scared and dentists were baffled. But one of the biggest things that stuck out from his memories was how he could always manage to make babies and small children burst into tears.

He remembered one particular time in the park. He and his meister were sitting on a bench on a beautiful spring day. A woman with a baby carriage strolled up and took a rest on the same bench.

Another lady the woman must have known then walked up and began talking with the young mother. As the women spoke, Soul peeked into the stroller. The little boy was slobbering all over a pacifier. Soul glanced over to his meister to check if she was looking to see she was deeply absorbed in her novel.

Soul scooted closer to the stroller and looked in. The little baby's big blue eyes went from the chewed up pacifier to Soul's face, staring at him curiously. Soul looked around then back to the baby who was still staring at him.

He smiled a wide smile showing his pearly whites. The baby's face turned horrified and tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he let out a loud shrill cry. Soul gasped and retreated. He sat up straight on the bench looking everywhere but the baby.

Maka peered up from her book to the mother who was trying to calm her baby. Maka then looked suspiciously at Soul who seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

He saw her smile faintly at him from the corner of his eyes then return to her book.

But that was a long time ago. Nowadays, he didn't need to worry about other people's babies like him. He would just smile at _her _and she would look at him and smile a matching smile with her own set of sharp little teeth.

Her over whelming smile would push up her rosy puffy cheeks and she would squint her little green eyes and giggle. Now showing more of her newly grown in teeth she would fully lose her eyes behind her eye lashes and clap her hands.

Soul would have to push down and straighten her small pink dress that tended to ride up due to her diaper then fix the little bow that was tied in her thin soft dirty blonde hair.

Indeed, she was the spitting image of her mother. Soul was disappointed that she didn't get any of his traits. But as she grew to be the whole year and a half that she was, her baby teeth grew in and caused much pain to her mother while breastfeeding.

She slept through the night and awoken only occasionally. In those cases, it was usually he who had to go and lull the baby back to sleep. Although he hated it, he would gladly go instead of his already exhausted girlfriend.

This one child was a handful he couldn't possibly imagine people that had to watch over twins, or dear god he says _triplets. _Soul felt tired just thinking about it.

When he was in charge of her bath time, Soul sometimes thought that he got more of a bath than her. His beloved girlfriend would just stand at the door and laugh down at his soaked form. Bless that woman…

Speaking of which, now that he thought about it, he had never would have guessed that he would be like this with her. He thought that he had decided long ago that he had too much respect for her as a friend and a meister to ever try anything suggestive on her.

And with her distrust for men he thought that he wouldn't even have had a chance. But surprise, she had made the move first. She never was one to hold back her feelings from him.

Although she had been extremely afraid of rejection, she gathered up all her courage and asked him. That's one of the things he most admired about her, was her courage. It was one of her greatest strength. And hopefully, her beautiful strong soul passed on to her daughter, who also had the soul of a meister.

This was another thing Soul was disappointed about. He had hoped that she would have come out a demon scythe like him and he could show her everything he knew. But, just like her physical traits, she had come out a meister just like her mama and mother before her.

He didn't really care anymore though. Whether she had came out a boy or a girl. A meister or weapon. Whether she looked exactly like her mama or her papa. All that mattered was that she was here.

And although she was still rather flat chested, he was thankful of his girlfriend who seemed to be beautiful in her own way

"It ain't looks or form that matter… it's the soul that's important!! Right, Maka?" he would retell her sometimes when she started to feel self conscious about herself.

She would give that smile she gave on that night he originally said those words to her"Thank you…Soul."

**A/N: quite a short story, but sweet. Just taking a little break from my ongoing fanfic.**

_**Jealous guy**_** will be out tomorrow. **

**~boo**


End file.
